i'm Trap! (Jebakan Chanyeol)
by CanyulCintaBekyunYadongtralala
Summary: CHAP 2 IS UP! Wtf wtf wtf! CHANYEOL T.T . "Bukan di bibir sayang "-Chanyeol. "Lalu dimana?"-Baek. "Disini! Kau harus-,Jangan menyela ucapanku dulu, Baekhyun! Turuti saja apa mauku! Dan nomer ponsel ini akan menjadi milikmu"-Chanyeol menyeringai. CHANBAEK! YAOI! MATURE CONTENT! DLDR! RNR JUSSEYO(?)
1. Chapter 1

**[Antara Anu dan Anu?]**

**=By: Pintut=**

**[Cast:Chanbaek] [KrisBaek]**

**~Yaoi! NC! DLDR!~**

**[Claim: All cast belong to god!]**

**Review setelah baca! **

**Saya menerima saran dan juga kritikan^^**

**Happy reading~**

**.**

**oOoOOoOo**

.

Seperti tak mengenal kata bosan. Hujan terus-menerus mengguyur permukaan bumi Korea bagian selatan. Menumpahkan berjuta-juta kubik air yg terlebih dahulu mengalami proses demi proses, tahap demi tahap sebelum berjatuhan di atas bumi. Menggenangi bumi dengan air-nya yang bersuhu rendah.

Menyebabkan Baekhyun terduduk sambil memeluk tubuh mungil nya yang menggigil kedinginan. Tubuhnya bergetar kecil di saat hawa dingin menerpa bagian permukaan kulitnya yang tak tertutup kain. Nafasnya berhembus pendek-pendek. Sesekali mendesis, mengeluarkan kepulan asap pertanda kedinginan yang mengepul di sekitar wajahnya yang pucat. Giginya gemetar, Menghasilkan bunyi gemelutuk yang teredam oleh berisiknya gemericik suara air hujan.

Baekhyun benci situasi ini. Bukan!. Dia tidak membenci hujan. Dia hanya membenci efek yang di timbulkan oleh hujan. Baekhyun benci dingin. Sangat!. Baekhyun memang mempunyai masalah dengan temperatur suhu yang rendah, kalau kalian ingin tau. Tapi kalau kalian sudah mengetahuinya, ya sudah lupakan.

Baekhyun semakin memeluk tubuh mungilnya yang setengah basah karena sempat terguyur air hujan tadi. Sudah sekitar 30 menit ia terjebak di tempat terkutuk ini, di halte yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya menuntut ilmu. Baekhyun mengutuk hari ini- hari senin akan menjadi hari yg berada di urutan paling atas dalam daftar hari paling menyebalkan bagi Byun Baekhyun. oh sungguh! Baekhyun ingin menghapus hari senin dari daftar nama hari-kalau semisal ia bisa.

Mencoba mengingat serentetan peristiwa yang terjadi padanya hari ini, Baekhyun menengadah ke atas. Memandangi langit yang di hiasi oleh sekumpulan awan yang bergelung-gelung di atas sana. Otaknya bekerja, mengingat-ingat kejadian yang -ugh~ Menyebalkan sekali.

Ban mobil bocor- Baekhyun telat datang ke kampus gara-gara insiden ini.

Tugas ketinggalan- Seharusnya Baekhyun bersyukur karena dosen-nya yang terkenal killer itu masih mengijinkanya mengikuti jam pelajaran walaupun ia telat selama lima belas menit. Baekhyun baru saja akan bersyukur, sesaat dimana sebelum ia menyadari bahwa tugas membuat skripsinya terlinggal di rumah.

ugh~ matilahn kau Byun Baekhyun.

Mebersihkan toilet- Sumpah! Baekhyun ingin mati saja di saat indra pendengaranya menangkap serentetan kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Dosen-nya yang sedikit tertutup kumis itu.

Baekhyun fikir dosen-nya tidak pernah mencukur kumisnya. Menjijikan. Baekhyun terheran karena-nya. Sebenarnya dosen Baekhyun itu tidak punya uang untuk membeli alat cukur atau bagaimana? Kumisnya yang lebat itu membuat nya terkesan semakin tua.

Terjebak di halte bersama sesorang pangeran yang tampan- Baekhyun rasa ia telah tertular virus hiberbolis yang dimiliki oleh Kyungsoo. Baekhyun berencana akan memperbaiki otak dangkalnya yang semakin dangkal di bengkel terdekat besok sore sepulang kuliah.

Eh tapi tunggu! apakah bertemu dengan seorang pangeran tampan juga merupakan sebuah kesialan?

Hell yah~ Baekhyun benar-benar sudah tidak waras!

_Mungkin efek hujan dan kedinginan_.

Pikir Baekhyun sambil menggosokan kedua telapak tanganya yang nyaris membeku.

Hiperbolis lagi ya?. Lupakan! -_-

Baekhyun mencuri-curi pandang ke arah samping. Melirik ke arah seorang pemuda tampan yang nampak khikmat menikmati alunan lagu yang bersumber dari _headphone_ yang bertengger dengan nyaman di kedua telinganya- sedikit tertutup rambutnya yang berwarna coklak-cenderung pirang.

Ternyata keberadaan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak ada harganya dibanding dengan _headphone_ sialan yang tengah tersenyum mengejek kearah dirinya.

_Barkhyun mulai lapar -_-_

Baekhyun mengamati pahatan wajah nyaris sempurna pemuda tadi yang terpamapang dengan jelas di kedua matanya yang sipit.

Dia. Sangat. Tampan.

Dan juga sexy~

Melirik ke arah bibir sensual namja tersebut. Baekhyun membayangkan; Seandainya ia bisa mengecap bibir _sexy_ tersebut. Merasakan bibir itu menggelitik bagian lehernya yang jenjang dan mulus, membuat Baekhyun mengerang dan mendesah karena geli dan nikmat yang datang secara bersamaan. Membayangkan bibir tersebut mengecup seluruh permukaan tubuhnya dengan lembut namun sarat akan nafsu. Membayangkan bagaimana lihainya bibir tersebut memonopoli bibirnya yang tipis, membuat Baekhyun melenguh dan mendesah tak karuan karena terbawa oleh nafsu yang menggelenyar di dalam tubuhnya. Menghasilkan alunan suara _syahdu_ yang membuat telinga berdengung. Membayangkan bibir _sexy_ tersebut mengecapi kulit peni- oke cukup!

Baekhyun tak ingin lepas kendali.

Baekhyun melirik kearah selangkanganya yang mengembung. Ugh~

Kenapa terjadi disaat-saat yang seperti ini?

Baekhyun mendadak jadi ingin memotong juniornya yang imut-imut ini saja.

_Lumayan sekalian disunat_.

Kemudian menggeleng disaat otak dangkalnya memikirkan hal tersebut.

Jangan lupakan tentang Baekhyun yang takut pada jarum suntik.

Huh~ cemen!

_Baekhyun nggak cemen ko~_

_Cuman takut aja dikit~ Percaya deh sama Baekkie~_

so _cheessy._

Baekhyun masih setia memandangi wajah rupawan pemuda tersebut. Mengagumi setiap inci lekukan wajah pemuda yang diciptakan oleh Tuhan dengan menggunakan tanah ini. Tidak seperti Baekhyun yang cenderung berwajah manis-manis cantik,-

Menelaah bentuk wajah yang nyaris sempurna ini tanpa berkedip. Baekhyun jatuh terlalu dalam. Dia sangat tampaan~

Pandangan Baekhyun bergulir kearah depan. Menatap sebuah mobil sport yang terhenti tepat di depan halte tempat Baekhyun dan pemuda tadi berlindung dari guyuran air hujan. Baekhyun menatap lekat ke arah sesosok pemuda tampan yang keluar dari mobil mewah tersebut. Pemuda tersebut nampak menyibak sebuah payung berwarna hijau sebelum melangkahkan kaki-kaki panjangnya untuk keluar dari dalam mobil sport merah yang nampak berkliau-kilau di tengah guyuran air hujan.

Ough~ , Betapa Baekhyun merasa bahwa dirinya memang ditakdirkan mempunyai nasib yang teramat buruk-terutama mengenai masalah tinggi badan.

Pemuda pemilik mobil sport merah- Yang mampu membuat Baekhyun ingin segera menenggak berliter-liter susu berkalsium tinggi- Itupun menerobos guyuran air hujan dengan sebuah payung sebagai perisainya.

"Ah dingin sekali~, Oi bro! apakah kau sama sekali tidak merasa kedinginan?".

Baekhyun mengerjabkan matanya berkali-kali. Menatap bingung kearah pemuda tampan rupawan-pemilik mibil mewah- yang tengah menepuk-nepuk bagian jaketnya yang sedikit terkena air. Baekhyun menebak-nebak di dalam hati. _Pemuda ini mengajak bicara siapa sih sebenarnya?. _Apakah kepada Baekhyun? tapi Baekhyun merasa bahwasanya mereka sama sekali tidak seling mengenal. Bertemu saja baru satu kali.

Atau kepada pemuda disebelahnya-pujaan hati Baekhyun- Ah iya! pujaan hati~ Hati Baekhyun menghangat disaat memikirkan hal tersebut.

Menoleh ke arah sang pujaan hati, Baekhyun terperangah disaat netranya yang sipit menemukan sosok tinggi menjulang tengah melepaskan sebuah headphone yang tadinya bertengger ditelinga pemuda tersebut.

Bahkan ia sedikit lebih tinggi daripada pemuda pemilik mobil mewah.

Baekhyun tidak tau kalau ternyata menjadi pendek rasanya akan sesesak ini.

"Chanyeol, ayo pulang!" Baekhyun ingin pingsan disaat mulut pujaan hatinya mengucapkan sederet kalimat yang terdengar begitu menyenangkan ditelinga Baekhyun yang cantik-, secantik wajahnya (?).

"Tunggu sebentar Kris! Aku ingin disini sebentar. Ada seorang pemuda manis yang telah menyita perhatianku".

Oh~ jadi namanya Kris? nama yang bagus. Membuat Baekhyun ingin bergelindingan di tengah-tengah aspal jalanan, di temani dengan guyuran air hujan yang membuat suasana semakin mendukung untuk mebuat vidio klip ala-ala India.

Mungkin Baekhyun mulai lelah. -_-

"Ck, Kau tak berubah, Chanyeol. Ini hari pertamanya kau bersekolah disini, Jangan membuat ulah atau aku akan membuat gigimu berkurang satu".

"Kau jahat sekali, Hyung! Aku kan hanya bercanda. Ngomong-ngomong, dia siapa?"

Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada pelan di bagian akhir. Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa memangnya? Jangan bilang kalau kau ingin menjadikan dia sebagai korban hawa nafsumu dan membuatnya terkapar tak berdaya di atas ranjang yang berada di kamar apartement-mu! Ck, Kau mengerikan Chanyeol!" Kris mendengus. Melangkahkan kakinya ke arah mobil hitam yang masih setia terpakir di seberang jalan- di bawah guyuran air hujan.

Chanyeol menatap ke arah Kris yang tengah berlari-menerobos guyuran air hujan sambil menutupi bagian kepalanya dengan menggunakan tas serempang. Kemudian netranya bergulir ke arah samping. Melirik seorang pemuda mungil yang -manis cantik imut - tengah menatap ke arahnya dengan pandangan yang tak bisa Chanyeol artikan.

Chanyeol mengulum senyum. Mendekatkan tubuh raksasanya ke arah tubuh mungil yang terlihat sedikit bergetar kedinginan.

Chanyeol tersenyum- mengulurkan tanganya kepada Baekhyun. Berharap tangan mungil Baekhyun mau menjabatnya dan terjadilah sebuah acara perkenalan.

"Hai manis, Aku Chanyeol. Siapa nam-"

"Aku Byun Baekhyun. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Chanyeol-ssi. Kau kenal orang yang tadi? Bisakah kau membantuku untuk kenal lebih dekat denganya?. Apakah dia gay?"

Chanyeol menatap cengo kearah Baekhyun yang tengah mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya-pose orang yang tengah memohon.

Dia imut sekali asdffhjkk

Tapi sayang-nya ia lebih tertarik kepada Kris.

Terus Chanyeol kudu piyee? TT

.

.

_**TBC~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Halo bebeb(?) :'* . Happy birthday to Chanyeol! Harapan saya, semoga Chanyeol makin sayang sama Baekhyun(?). Semakin sayang sama anak-anaknya(?) /peluk Jesper/? xD .**

**Semoga Chanyeol makin plus plus dalam segala hal. Semoga makin tinggi dan panjang(?) :' . pokoknya semoga kamu menjadi yang terbaik … aku sayang kamu Chan, Tp aku lebih sayang sama Baekhyun(?) :'3 /tampared/? **

**.**

**.**

**a/n: halo^^]/ saya lagi galau loh TT . Udah semaleman nungguin Chan IG update sama Baek tp enggk ada TT . Sakitnya tu dimana-mana(?) :3 .**

**.**

**Ini ff gaje bener sumpah -_- maklum masih baru TT . need kritik dan saran dari kalian donq :' Mau dilanjut enggak? ini masih prolog loh .-.b .**

**Review yah! gumawoyo~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**[I'm Trapped(Jebakan Chanyeol]**

**=By: Pintut=**

**[Cast:Chanbaek] [KrisBaek]**

**~Yaoi! NC! DLDR! TYPHO(s)~**

**[Claim: All cast belong to god!]**

**Review setelah baca! **

**Saya menerima saran dan juga kritikan^^**

**Happy reading~**

**.**

**oOoOOoOo**

**.**

"Jadi maksudmu, Kau- argh- Apakah kau yakin kalau rasa mu itu bisa di kategorikan sebagai rasa cinta, Baek?" Baekhyun mengangguk antusias, Membuat rambutnya yang hitam lurus menjadi bergerak-gerak mengikuti arah gravitasi. Matanya berbinar. Baerkelap-kelip, mancarkan seberkas cahaya menyilaukan yang memukul telak di bagian ulu hati Chanyeol. Chanyeol terkesiap dengan dadanya yang bergemuruh hebat.

_Perasaan ini…_

Baekhyun terus berceloteh panjang lebar dikali tinggi sama dengan luas persegi panjang-uhm- lupakan!

Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya bercerita, mengutarakan perasaanya secara gamblang kepada Park Chanyeol yang masih setia mendengarkan. Mengabaikan fakta tentang mulutnya yang nyaris berbui karena terlalu banyak berceloteh.

Sebenarnya sempat terbesit di benak Chanyeol untuk menyumpal mulut tipis Baekhyun yang bergerak-gerak melontarkan kalimat itu dengan menggunakan bibir _sexy-_nya sebagai alat penyumpal.

Melumatnya dengan penuh gairah, Mebayangkan wajah merona Baekhyun yang nampak _sexy_ saat saat melenguhkan namanya. Menggambarkan di otaknya; Bagaimana sayu-nya tatapan Baekhyun yang asdfghjkk . Hei hei!

Itu namanya pelecehan _sexual, _Chanyeol. Kuamprett!

"...Jadi intinya aku ingin kau membantuku untuk bisa lebih dekat dengan Kris, Yeol!".

Chanyeol mendesah pelan dahulu sebelum mengangguk. Menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Baekhyun. Baekhyun terguncang. Posisi ini membuat hatinya berdesir hangat. Merasakan bagaimana kerja jantungnya yang memompa darah, mendadak bertalu-talu tak beraturan. Rona merah menjalar dengan cepat ke arah permukaan kulit Baekhyun—di bagian pipi yang paling parah.

Posisi ini terlihat seperti posisi sepasang kekasih yang tengah di mabuk kasmaran.

Baekhyun membayangkan bagaimana jadinya kalau yang tengah bersandar di bahu Baekhyun saat ini adalah Kris?. _Bukan Chanyeol_!

Baekhyun merasa hatinya semakin menghangat di saat membayangkanya. Tanpa sadar bergumam-gumam tidak jelas sambil tersenyum aneh—Menurut sudut pandang orang ketiga.

Chanyeol mengernyit di saat netranya melihat Baekhyun tengah tersenyum sambil menggigiti bibir bagian bawahnya—_Seperti tengah membayangkan sesuatu. _Pikiran Chanyeol berkelana-mencoba menerka-nerka; Objek apa yang tengah Baekhyun bayangkan saat ini? Apakah dirinya?

hhuh?

Modar ae kono koe -_-

"Baek?"

"e-eh? Ada apa, Yeol?" Chanyeol mengamati wajah Baekhyun yang teramat manis dan cantik. Semakin manis saja dengan adanya rona merah yang bertengger dengan lancang di permukaan epidermis kulit pipinya yang mulus dan halus.

Chanyeol ingin menyentuh-nya, mengecap-nya. Merasakan tekstur halus yang membelai,—Pokok-nya intinya Chanyeol ingin 'memakan Baekhyun'

Chanyeol berpikiran mesum lagi!

Bunuh saja Chanyeol di rawa-rawa bundaa TAT

Menegakan tubuhnya yang awalnya bersandar di bahu Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap langit yang dihiasi dengan gelungan awan berwarna abu-abu—Mendung. Air hujan masih setia berjatuhan di atas permukaan bumi.

Chanyeol bisa gilaaa TAT

Kuatkan iman Chanyeol..

Baekhyun mengernyit heran melihat Chanyeol yang menggeleng-geleng frustasi dengan tampang tersiksa. Menyentuh pundak Chanyeol yang besar dan kokoh-Abaikan fakta tentang pundak Baekhyun yang berdiameter sempit-. Chanyeol terhenyak. Matanya bergulir ke arah samping.

"Kau kenapa, Yeol?"

"Aku ingin memakanmu!"

Mata Baekhyun membola, menatap Chanyeol dengan mata sipit yang dipaksakan menjadi bulat. "Maksudmu apa? Aaaa jangan renggut keperawananku.."

Chanyeol cengo-Lagi. Sudah dua kali dalam sehari ini Chanyeol di buat cengo, oleh pelaku yang sama pula.

Seharusnya Chanyeol bersyukur karena bisa berdua saja dengan Baekhyun; Setelah mati-matian membujuk Kris untuk pulang terlebih dahulu. Beralasan bahwa Chanyeol akan melakukan pendekatan dengan seseorang yang kelak akan menjadi pendamping hidupanya dan mengucap janji suci di depan altar—yang tentu saja tanpa sepengatuan Baekhyun. Tapi Chanyeol tidak tau kalau pada akhirnya ia akan berusaha mati-matian untuk melawan hasratnya yang sudah terkumpul di selangkangan -uhm— di ubun-ubun.

Chanyeol tak bisa mengelak kalau Baekhyun nampak begitu menggoda. Pemuda ini manis dan cantik sekali. Dengan kulit putih mulus yang nampak kenyal dan halus-Pasti akan terasa menyenangkan kalau Chanyeol dapat mendaratkan telapak tanganya di sana, sekedar mengelus ataupun membelai dengan gerakan seduktif.

Tatapan Chanyeol menggelap.

Baekhyun menatap _horror _ke arah Chanyeol yang tengah menyeringai tampan ke arahnya. _Damnit_! Bagaimana Bisa Baekhyun baru menyadari jikalau Park Chanyeol ini nampak begitu menawan dan menggairahkan disaat yang bersamaan? -ralat- Begitu menawan dan mesum di saat yang bersamaan.

Baekhyun tidak ingin mengakui kalau otak -tak- polosnya ini sempat berfikir yang tidak tidak mengenai Chanyeol yang sangat tampan dan menggairahkan-coret- mesum. Yah mesum!

Baekhyun melupakan fakta bahwasanya dirinya pun tidak kalah mesum dari Chanyeol.

Mesum+mesum= Panas Panas Panas! Gakuat!

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Baekhyun yang nampak _shock. _Menimbang-nimbang di dalam hatinya; Bolehkah ia mengklaim Baekhyun sebagai miliknya hanya untuk sebentar saja? Chanyeol tau kalau yang menjadi pujaan hati Baekhyun itu bukan dirinya—melainkan Kris. Kris!. Sahabat baiknya.

Chanyeol semakin mendekat ke arah Baekhyun, mencondongkan tubuh raksasanya, menghimpit tubuh Baekhyun yang mungil di antara tubuh tegap Chanyeol dan dinding halte yang dingin. Baekhyun tak berkutik; Seolah seperti terhipnotis.

Chanyeol meniup-niup permukaan bibir Baekhyun yang nampak terbuka. Membuat Baekhyun melemas– merasakan bahwasanya seluruh persendianya mendadak menjadi lunak seperti _jelly_. Hatinya bergemuruh, tidak bisa membantah tatapan tegas yang di layangkan Chanyeol untuknya. Segala umpatanya seolah-olah terasa tersangkut di ujung lidah. Menikmati perasaan berdebar-debar tak karuan di dalam hatinya; Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan sayu.

Chanyeol mengamati secara lekat wajah cantik Baekhyun yang terlihat semakin cantik dalam jarak pandang yang sedekat ini.

"Kau cantik sekali. Kris sangat beruntung bisa mempunyai pengagum yang indah sepertimu."

_Ough Jantung! Tak bisakah kau tidak terlalu berisik?_

"Aku iri kepadanya" Pancaran cahaya dari mata Chanyrol perlahan meredup.

"Chan kau-"

"Aku akan membantumu untuk bisa mendapatkan Kris!". Netra Baekhyun melebar. Mulutnya menganga. Menghasilkan ekspresi lucu yang nampak sangat menggemaskan di mata Chanyeol. Chanyeol terkekeh geli, kemudian mencubit ujung hidung Baekhyun yang mungil. Membuat Baekhyun tersipu malu.

"Tapi ada syaratnya". Baekhyun menatap iris Chanyeol yang bulat. Jangan lupakan tentang posisi mereka yang kelewat menggoda.

"Syaratnya ap-aw!" Baekhyun mengusap jidatnya yang mendapat hadiah kecil dari jemari-jemari Chanyeol yang nakal.

"Jangan terlalu terburu-buru! pertama-tama kau harus menyusun strategi terlebih dahulu, Baek sayang". Baekhyun menampilkan perempatan imajiner yang tercetak jelas di jidatnya yang tertutup poni.

"Srategi?"

oOo

"…heumphht—" Baekhyun melenguh, kepala-nya terasa seperti di putar-putar—pening sekali. Perutnya terasa bergejolak. Seolah seperti ada ratusan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di dalamnya, berhamburan menggesek dinding-dinding lambungnya dengan lembut. Membuat perutnya terasa menggelitik. Menyenangkan sekali!. Baekhyun sangat menikmati cumbuan Chanyeol terhadap dirinya, Melupakan fakta bahwasanya ia dan Chanyeol bahkan baru bertemu.

. _Rasanya seperti berlabuh ke nirwana dan bertemu dengan para bidadari surga_. Membuat Baekhyun lupa akan daratan.

Menjambak rambut bagian belakang Chanyeol di saat merasakan bibirnya di hisap kuat oleh pemuda tampan ini. Membuat hatinya berdebar. Mendamba; ingin di manjakan lebih lama. Bibir Baekhyun terasa basah dan bengkak.

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan. Mengeksplorasi bagian mulut Baekhyun yang terasa manis—mengalahkan manisnya gula-gula dan madu alami. Menghisap bibir tipis tersebut, sesekali mengemut dan mengigit.

Merasakan kerja jantung Baekhyun yang berdegup tak beraturan, Baekhyun mencoba membalas hispan demi hisapan yang di layangkan Chanyeol untuknya. Chanyeol senang bukan main, semakin gencar mengulum bibir bagian bawah Baekhyun dengan kedua belahan bibirnya yang _sexy._

Baekhyun semakin terbuai, Chanyeol keterlaluan! Keterlaluan _sexy _maksudnya.

Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya melenguh di saat sebuah benda lunak menyapa permukaan rongga mulutnya yang hangat.

Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibir tebalnya dari bibir tipis Baekhyun yang sedikit membengkak. Mengamati perubahan warna kulit yang di alami oleh Baekhyun. Dengan mulut yang terbuka dan nafas yang terengah—Baekhyun luar biasa _sexy_ di mata Chanyeol.

"S-syarat pertama sudah aku lakukan. Sekarang berikan aku nomer ponsel-nya Kris".

Tersadar dari keterpanaan-nya, Chanyeol mendesis. Rasa sakit mengenai ulu hati Chanyeol dengan sangat telak.

Nomor. Ponsel. Kris.

Bolehkah Chanyeol menyantet orang? Dosakah?

"Ck, kau tak sabaran sekali. kemarikan ponselmu".

Baekhyun menyerahkan _smartphone-_nya kepada Chanyeol. Mengamati setiap pergerakan jari-jari Chanyeol yang menari-nari di atas permukaan layar ponselnya yang datar.

Dahinya mengerut di saat matanya menangkap sederetan huruf yang di tulis dengan menggunakan _capslock_ terpamampang dengan nyata di layar ponselnya.

**-PARK CHANYEOL MANUSIA TAMVAN DUNIA AKHIRAT YANG SELALU BERTAQWA KEPADA TUHAN-NYA' **

**W**HAT **T**HE **F**UCK?

"YAH! APA-APAAN KAU INI?"

0^◇^0)/

Baekhyun menimang-nimang di dalam hati. _Haruskah ia yang menhubungi duluan?._

Kepalanya menggeleng disaat tampang Chanyeol yang menyebalkan hinggap di benaknya. Tapi tidak ada salahnya juga sih?. Toh Chanyeol juga yang memaksa Baekhyun untuk menelpon ke nomor ponselnya setelah sampai di rumah.

Jari jemari Baekhyun menari-nari dengan lincah di atas layar benda persegi panjang tersebut. Mengetik sebuah pesan singkat. Sesekali menggeleng di saat menemukan rangkaian kalimat yang kurang cocok untuk dikirimkan kepada Chanyeol.

**To: 'PARK CHANYEOL MANUSIA TAMVAN DUNIA AKHERAT YANG SELALU BERTAQWA KEPADA TUHANYA'**

_"HOI YEOL! ini aku Baekhyun! simpan nomerku ya! Dan lekaslah telepon setelah kau membaca pesan ini"_

_-__**send!**_

Baekhyun berdecak disaat membaca _name contact_ yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Baekhyun tidak menyangka kalau ternyata Park Chanyeol adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak manusia-manusia narsis yang terlahir dunia ini. Yeah~ Walaupun Baekhyun tidak bisa menyangkal kenyataan bahwasanya Park Chanyeol memang mempunyai wajah yang tampan dan menggairahkan-CORET-Mesum!.

Baekhyun memandangi ponselnya yang terletak di atas kasur. Sudah 10 menit dan Park Chanyeol masih belum menghubunginya. _Mungkin dia lagi sibuk._ Baekhyun tak ingin terlalu berfikiran negatif kepada Chanyeol.

Sembari menunggu telepon atau setidaknya balasan dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun merenung. Memikirkan perkataan Chanyeol tadi sore.

_"Strategi yang pertama. Dengarkan aku Baekhyun! Kris adalah sesosok pemuda yng dingin dan juga menjengkelkan-uhm yeah setidaknya menurutku. Tapi aku pun tidak tau sebenarnya apa jampi-jampi yg dia gunakan sehingga bisa membuatmu jatuh kedalam pesona seorang pangeran es yang bahkan tidak jauh lebih tampan darik-Yah Baekhyun sakit!—"_

Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut di saat kata-kata Chanyeol kembali terngiang di benaknya.

"…_Jadi intinya kau harus melakukan—"_

_**Ohh~ tdu tdu tdu tdu**_~ (Intro lagu exo-Thunder) _Mendadak pengen baca ff nya 'Sayaka dini' lagi masa xD—Abaikan! _

Lamunan Baekhyun sontak terbuyar disaat sebuah dering ponsel menyapa indra pendengaranya. Diraihnya ponsel yang tergeletak di samping tubuhnya, Membuka layar kunci sembari mengetikan beberapa digit nomor sebagai sandi.

Terteralah nama '**PARK CHANYEOL MANUSIA TAMVAN DUNIA AKHERAT TANG SELALU BERTAQWA KEPADA TUHAN-NYA' **di layar ponselnya yang bergetar.

Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya terlebih dahulu sebelum meenggeser tombol hijau—

"Halo~ Dengan siapa disana?"

_Bodoh! Kenapa malah kata-kata menjijikan seperti itu yang terucap? _

**-"Kau insomnia? kenapa mudah sekali melupakanku~".**

Baekhyun tercekat.

"BODOH! INSOMNIA JIDATMU PESEK! YANG BENAR ANEMIA CHANYEOL!".

Jadi sebenarnya disini yang bodoh itu siapa?

**-"Aish pelankan suaramu, Baek. Santai aja, okey? Kau sedang PMS ya?. Kenapa jadi sensi seperti itu?".**

**"**ASDFGHJKL"

Baekhyun memutus sambungan telepon nya secara sepihak. Mengabaikan fakta tentang Chanyeol yang akan menertawakanya di seberang sana. Persetan dengan itu semua!

Yang Baekhyun inginkan hanya simpel saja. Dia ingin mendekati Kris, dan menjadikan pemuda tampan tersebut sebagai kekasihnya. Tapi Tuhan berkehendak lain, sialnya ia malah di pertemukan dengan sesosok manusia tampan dan menggairahkan—CORET— Mesum yang bernama Park Chanyeol yang notabenya adalah sahabat baik Kris.

Dan lebih parahnya lagi, pemuda tampan—sialan tersebut dengan tega merenggut ciuman-tak-pertama Baekhyun secara paksa—uhm yeah paksa.

Ciuman-tak-pertama, yeah yeah. Karena ciuman pertama Baekhyun sesungguhnya telah di renggut oleh seonggok pintu yang terletak di sudut kamar Baekhyun.

Kalian boleh menganggap kalau Baekhyun itu sudah gila.

_**Oh~ du tdu tdu tdu~**_

Ponsel Baekhyun berdering lagi. Meraung-raung minta perhatian. Memaksa sang pemilik untuk mengalihkan perhatianya kepada benda tipis berbentuk persegi panjang tersebut.

Baekhyun dengan ogah-ogahan mengambil benda tersebut. Memeriksa layarnya guna mencari tau siapa pelaku utama yang telah tega membuat ponsel-nya berteriak-teriak seperti itu.

_Park Chanyeol_ lagi

"APA?" Baekhyun berteriak lantang kepada ponselnya. Membuat Park Chanyeol yang berada di seberang sana terpaksa menutupi lubang telinganya agar tidak mengalami kebisuan mendadak-Kebisuan yah?~

**-"Baek tak bisakah kau tidak berteriak? Sakitnya tuh di telinga"**

Baekhyun menghela nafas kemudian membalas perkataan Chanyeol dengan intonasi yang lebih lembut.

"Baiklah, jadi ada apa, Yeol?"

**-"Bukan apa-apa sih. Aku hanya kangen mendengar suaramu"**

_krik krik krik_

_"…"_

_-"_**Baek? kau masih disana?"**

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunan-nya.

"A-ah iya aku masih disini. Jadi kau menelpon-ku hanya ingin mengatakan hal itu? Baiklah Chanyeol. Kau hanya membuang waktu berharga-ku, aku tutup yah. Selama—"

**-"Eh tunggu! Sebelum kau tutup aku ingin memberi tau kepadamu kalau Kris ingin berbicara kepadamu besok sepulang kuliah"**

Baekhyun langsung terbangun dari posisi berbaringnya—

"APA?!"

.

"Huaaaa kyungsoo bagaimana iniii?"

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun yang tengah mondar-mandir dengan tatapan datar. Sudah 19 menit 42 detik Baekhyun bertingkah seperti itu. Kyungsoo terheran; Apakah kaki Baekhyun tidak terasa kesemutan?

"Sudahlah, Baek. Jangan terlalu parno seperti itu. Orang-orang menatap ke arah kita".

Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandanganya kesekililing penjuru kantin. Banyak sekali mahasiswa yang menatap ke arah dirinya dan Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang berbeda-beda. Oh yatuhan! Kyungsoo malu sekali.

Baekhyun masih betah bermondar-mandir layaknya setrikaan sambil menggigiti ujung jari—kukunya yang lentik. Oh Baekhyun sangat panik dan juga—deg deg-an.

Rasanya aneh dan Baekhyun takut.

Membayangkan wajah Kris yang datang menghampirinya sambil memacu kuda putih, memakai pakaian ala-ala raja kebangsawanan. Melamarnya di tengah gurun sahara, Memakaikan Baekhyun cincin yang terbuat dari plastik—coret- Berlian sambil melantunkan lagu cinta yang membuat sukma Baekhyun bergetar layaknya terjadi gempa(?).

Baekhyun tersadar dari _fantasy-nya _di saat merasakan sebuah tepukan halus menyapa pundaknya yang sempit. Baekhyun ingin mengumpat!. Siapa orang yang dengan lancang mengganggu Baekhyun bersama segala khayalanya?

Baekhyun berbalik.

"YAK! KAU —AAAAAAA"

Baekhyun terperangah, kemudian pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

"Baekhyun-ssi! Yach! Bangun!"

.

.

_**TBC**_

A/N**: hayoloh ada yg tau pelaku yg bikin Baekhyun tewas(?) kek gitu siapa? :'**

**yg jelas itu bukan Kris Bv. Chanyeol? bukan juga donq :' dan saya tau kalau ini teramat sangat pendek :'3 . Niatnya mau bikin yg panjang-panjang(?) tp takut kaklau ntar kesanya makin ngebosenin :3 . ff ini membingungkan ya? ntar di Chap depan di perjelas kok :'3**

**Aaa saya gak nyangka kalo ada yg mau ngerespone prolog yg kemaren :3 terhura serius!**

***balesan review***

_**leeEunin: **_**B**aekhyun sudah imut sejak maaih di dalam kandungan donq(?) . Wkwk anda slah menerka, sayang sekali~ :' penonton kecewa permirsa(?). Iya canyul memang ngenes bingo(?) . udah di lanjut kan? makasi udah ngereview :*

_** .92.10.25: **_**w**kwkw aku juga ngakak ngeliatin kamu ngakak(?) :'

Baekhyun kan kurang peka -_- Kris ikutan 'main'? :o mikir2 dulu deh xD . Makasi reviewnya

_**Lussia Archery: C**_hanyeol lebih ganteng dari Kris aaa *pelototin* O.O . kris suka ama Baek? liat aja nanti xD. udah di lanjut yaw :* maksi reviewnya

_**Eviloshhd**_**: #C**hanyeolRapopo Makasi reviewnya ^^

_**Farfaridah16: **_**i**ya kesian sama Chanyul :' udah di lanjut yah? uodate kilat pula xD makasi reviewnya :*

_**Younlaycious88**_**: R**ahasia donq :p wkwk makasi, udah di lanjot yah, makasi reviewnya

_**Devrina: **_**u**dah di lanjut yaw :* makasi reviewnya ^^

_**Mela querer Chanbaekyeol: A**_da donq , Kan ratednya M! muahaha :'v itu cuman buat selingan doanq :v NC chap depan (bocoran) xD . Biasalah emak-emak :c biarpun gatel aku tetap cintaaaa :'*

_**IsyarahFeni & ururuBaek & DahsyatnyaH: **_**u**dah dilanjut yaw , makasi reviewnya

_**Kin Ocean: **_**i**ya kesian Chanyeol -*- udah upadate kan? kilat kan? makasi reviewnya :*

_**Dandelionleon: **_**h**uahua anda kurang beruntung(?). Terkaan anda melenceng sedikit/? xD .Udah update kilat kan? dan hasilnya absurd sekali :'3 . INI CHANBAEK KOK! Aku juga rada anuu sama crackpair :'3 . makasi reviewnya

_**Sniaanggrn: **_**A**nda slah menerka wks xD . maksi reviewnya

_**LauraRose14: **_**Iya, **love at the first sight!. Baekhyun kan peak -_- /tampared/? . Udah dilanjut yaw, makasi reviewnya

_**NenehCabill: **_*elus2 pantat Cenyol* xD .Aduh kamu jaat sama nyolnyol :') xD canyeol lapopo :3 udah di next yaw, makasi reviewnya

_**Mela alvionita NagaPanda: **_**a**min ya awoh /. ngakak baca review elo :' yaudahlah yaw, menjadi pendek kaga sengenes yg kita bayangin :') . Makasi reviewnya

_**Endangayu98 : **_**A**ku juga kangen sama fanfan :'( Kangen sama Lulu juga TT . Hua mendadak galau :'( Udah di next ya! gumawo reviewnya

_**Guest g: w**_kwkw pas bagian sunat saya juga ngakak/nah, lho?/ . Udah di next yah! Makasi reviewnya

_**Ayu Schoen: **_**P**ASTI DONQ *-* . Udah update cepet yaw , makasi reviewny

_**Lee Yoon Hee: **_**C**hanyeol ngenes di awal tp bahagia di akhir donq :'* Udah di next yah! Makasih :'

**Haa maaf kalo pen-name nya ada yg salah xD maklum udah rabun/? :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**i'm Trap!(jebakan Chanyeol)**

**by: Pintut**

**[[Chanbaek, KrisBaek, and other Cast]]**

**Yaoi! Nc! Mature content! Typho(s)**

**{[[Claim: All Cast belong to god, This story is mine!]]}**

**Genre: Romance(ancur), Comedy(gak yakin)**

**DLDR! RnR jusseyo^^**

•**=Kritik dan saran diterima!=•**

**A/N: saya tau ini sangat ngaret -" ma'af yah!**

**Π Happy reading! Π**

_'Hei, Baekhyun-ssi. Bangunlah'_

Baekhyun terusik dalam mimpinya.

Indra penciuman-nya menangkap aroma khas dari minyak kayu putih yang sedikit menyengat. Membuat hidung Baekhyun terasa sedikit hangat dan nafas-nya menjadi berhembus dengan tempo yang tak beraturan. Pipi Baekhyun terasa sedikit sakit—pasti ada seseorang yang tengah menepuk-nepuk pipi Baekhyun dengan cara yang sangat tidak manusiawi. Kesadaran Baekhyun tidak hilang sepenuhnya sebenarnya. Hanya saja Baekhyun seolah lupa bagaimana caranya membuka mata. Matanya terasa begitu berat.

Dengan mengerahkan segala usaha-nya, Baekhyun mencoba untuk membuka kelopak matanya sedikit demi sedikit. Sedikit sulit memang, matanya terasa sangat berat dan juga terkantuk. Sepertinya Baekhyun telah pingsan untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Dahi Baekhyun sedikit mengernyit disa'at mata sipit-nya mencoba menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya di sekitar. Pandangan-nya sedikit mengabur— mungkin Baekhyun telah pingsan untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sedikit berdenyut sakit, Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangan-nya kesekeliling.

Baekhyun mendapati wajah Kyungsoo yang nampak masam di sebelah ranjang tempat-nya berbaring. Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan yang penuh tanya. Sementara yang dipandangi hanya mengendikan bahu-nya acuh.

Persetan dengan Kyungsoo yang wajah-nya terlihat sangat jelek dengan memasang ekspresi seperti itu.

Padahal pada kenyataan-nya Baekhyun tau bahwa sebenarnya sahabatnya tersebut menaruh rasa khawatir yang berlebihan terhadap dirinya.

Pandangan mata tidak bisa berbohong bukan?

Dan Bakhyun tau. Sangat tau jikalau manusia-sialan- yang telah menepuk-nepuk pipinya dengan cara yang sangat tidak manusiawi tersebut adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Do Kyungsoo dengan segala sifat ketidak manusiawian-nya (?)

Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut.

"Baekhyun-ssi?"

Baekhyun menegang dalam posisi berbaring-nya. Oh tidak, tolong jangan katakan bahwasanya manusia yang telah menyebut namanya tersebut adalah—

"Yi- yif—"

BRAK!

"YIFAN?!" Kris terperanjat sa'at melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang kelewat berlebihan.

Bagaimana tidak berlebihan kalau Baekhyun mengucapkan nama-nya dengan intonasi yang tinggi dan juga di iringi dengan debuman pintu yang di banting oleh—entah siapa.

Kris hanya bisa berdoa di dalam hati semoga jantung-nya tidak terlempar dari tempatnya.

Sebenar-nya yang paling mengherankan bagi Kris disini adalah reaksi Kyungsoo yang sangat tidak bisa di pahami oleh nalar seorang Wu Yifan sendiri. Kris sebenarnya sudah menyimpan rasa heran terhadap Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi—semejak Baekhyun pingsan— terdiam tanpa berucap satu patah katapun. Kyungsoo menekuk-nekuk wajah manisnya layaknya lipatan pakaian yang hendak di simpan didalam lemari. Ditambah lagi dengan debuman pintu yang di banting dengan keras, yang pelaku-nya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Do Kyungsoo— yang pergi dengan langkah kaki yg menghentak-hentak ke lantai.

"Kris—, ungh, kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

Kris tersadar dari lamunan-nya mengenai Kyungsoo yang bersikap aneh di saat salah satu dari ke-empat indra-nya menangkap suara halus Baekhyun yang membuat telinga Kris terasa hangat.

"Itu tadi aku—"

_**Ceklek!**_

"Baekhyun-ssi kau sudah bangun?"

Pandangan Baekhyun dan Kris bergulir secara bersamaan ke arah pintu di saat sebuah suara mengintrupsi percakapan mereka.

Dosen Cho yang datang.

Dosen Cho melangkahkan kaki-kaki panjangnya menuju ranjang UKS tempat dimana Baekhyun tengah berbaring. Di kedua tangan-nya terdapat setumpukan berkas yang— entah apa itu isinya, dan di pangkal hidung-nya tersematlah sebuah kacamata bingkai berlensa bening yang membuat-nya nampak semakin tampan. Cukup mengherankan memang. Di usianya yang masih tergolong sangat belia, Dosen Cho telah mandapatkan gelar master yang terhormat.

Derap langkah dosen Cho terdengar begitu menakutkan di telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun merinding. Takut. Gemetaran. Kebelet—ingin menuntaskan panggilan alam.

Kebiasaan buruk seorang Byun Baekhyun di saat dirinya tengah di landa perasaan gugup yang berlebihan. Entah kenapa, kantung kemih Baekhyun seakan mengibarkan bendera perang. Menghasilkan urine dengan kadar yang berlebihan. Mendesak Baekhyun untuk segera membebaskan hasrat tersebut karena—Sumpah demi tuhan yang menciptakan langit dan bumi, menahan kencing itu sungguh membuat Baekhyun merasa teramat-sangat tersiksa. Layaknya pembantu yang di aniyaya oleh majikan-nya yang galak. Baekhyun sebagai pembantu dan hasrat menahan kencing sebagai majikan-nya.

Kalian bisa menganggap kalau Baekhyun itu sudah tidak waras.

Menahan hasratnya yang sudah terkumpul di selangkangan, Baekhyun mencoba untuk bertahan. Bertahan dalam keadaan menahan kencing. Ingat! Masih ada Kris disini. Dan Kris itu gebetan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak ingin nama baik-nya menjadi tercoreng di depan gebetan-nya hanya dikarenakan tidak sanggup menahan hasrat yang telah membuncah di atara kedua paha-nya.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya sambil mengumpat-umpat di dalam hati. Oh ayolah, Baekhyun benar-benar—sangat tidak ingin berpapasan muka dengan dosen-nya yang kelewat tampan ini. Bukanya Baekhyun bermaksud menghamburkan rezeki—uhm yeah karena menurut para mahasiswi; berpapasan dengan Dosen Cho itu merupakan anugerah terindah sepanjang sejarah— tapi Baekhyun benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu dengan dosen Cho karena sebuah alasan.

"Yifan-ssi sedang apa anda disini?"

Ugh. Bahkan suaranya Dosen Cho saja sudah terdengar seperti letusan gunung berapi.

"Saya sedang menemani Baekhyun, sir. Tadi dia jatuh pingsan" Kris menjawab sambil menundukan kepalanya— oemji oemji!, alangkah sopan-nya pangeran berkuda putih pujaan hati Baekhyun ini. Baekhyun semakin tergila-gila. Tolong ingatkan Baekhyun untuk tidak memperkosa Kris sekarang juga.

"Ya, saya tau."

Baekhyun meremas ujung selimut-nya sampai buku-buku tangan-nya memutih.

Baekhyun takut sekaligus berbunga-bunga di saat yang bersamaan.

Takut karena ada dosen Cho disini dan berbunga-bunga karena memang sekarang ini lagi musimnya bunga bermekaran.

—ugh, maksud Baekhyun berbunga-bunga karena bisa satu ruangan dengan Kris.

Dosen Cho mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah Baekhyun yang nampak gelisah.

"Baekhyun-ssi, bisa anda jelaskan kenapa anda bisa terjatuh pingsan?, apakah wajah saya semenyeramkan itu sampai-sampai anda langsung tak sadarkan diri disaat berpapasan muka dengan saya?—Dan bisakah anda menatap lawan bicara anda di saat anda tengah mengobrol dengan seseorang?."

Baekhyun mendongak, menatap ke arah wajah rupawan Dosen Cho yang tengah berkacak pinggang dengan pandangan takut dan memelas. Baekhyun serasa mengkeret di saat dosen Cho menatap-nya dengan pandangan datar. Oh sumpah demi Hyorin nunna yang berdada besar, Baekhyun benar-benar ingin ngompol sekarang.

"M-ma'af, Sir."

"Saya tidak butuh permintaan ma'af-mu, Baekhyun-ssi. Saya hanya ingin anda segera menyelesaikan tugas membuat makalah tentang peradapan masyarakat Yunani kuno yang telah saya berikan sejak 3 tiga bulan yang lalu."

Sebenarnya karena perihal inilah mengapa seorang Byun Baekhyun menjadi teramat sangat menghindari untuk berpapasan muka dengan Dosen Cho—guru kesenian-nya— (Yeah, sangat tidak nyambung memang, Mengingat tugas yang di berikanya kepada Baekhyun sama sekali tidak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan materi kesenian)— yang tampan tapi menakutkan—setidaknya begitulah pendapat tunggal seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mencoba untuk mengabaikan bulir-bulir keringat yang menetes dengan bersemangat di area bagian dahi-nya yang tertutup poni. Otak Baekhyun berkerja— mencoba untuk mencari rangkaian kalimat yang setidaknya mampu membuat Dosen Cho luluh dan berbaik hati untuk memberikanya sedikit waktu.

"eung— bisakah anda memberikan saya wak—"

"Tentu saja tidak bisa Byun Baekhyun-ku yang manis".

Baekhyun kicep. Keringat semakin deras keluar melalui celah pori-pori kulitnya yang terasa lembab. Bukan keringat yang panas melainkan keringat dingin. Ditambah lagi dengan selangkangan-nya yang terasa semakin sakit dan sesak— karena terlalu banyak menampung urine yang mendesak-desak ingin segera di bebaskan.

Sungguh. Baekhyun berani bertaruh kepada seluruh mahasiswi yang ada di kampus-nya jikalau presepsi mereka yang mengatakan bahwa Dosen Cho tampan itu adalah salah besar.

Dengan seringaian setan yang terpantri dengan jelas di wajah stoic-nya, Baekhyun berani bersumpah bahwa seringai itu tidak jauh— bahkan lebih seram dari seringai setan-setan yang pernah di jumpai-nya di acara horror yang pernah di tayangkan oleh salah satu stasiun televisi swasta.

Baekhyun berani sumpah. Sumpah pocong sekalian kalau perlu. Demi Tuhaaan!

Haruskah Baekhyun menggebrak meja terlebih dahulu supaya kalian percaya pada pendapat seorang Byun Baekhyun yang agung? Haruskah?

Kris yang sedari tadi terdiam mendengarkan percakapan antara Baekhyun dan Dosen Cho pun berdehem dengan cukup keras. Berusaha untuk memecah keheningan yang menyeruak di atara ketiga manusia berpahat sempurna tersebut. Kris juga sebenarnya merasa kasihan kepada Baekhyun yang keringatnya tengah mengucur dengan deras melalui cerah pori-pori kulitnya, menyebabkan baju yang tengah di kenakan pemuda mungil tersebut menjadi sedikit basah. Kris tau alasan Baekhyun kenapa pemuda mungil tersebut menobatkan Dosen Cho sebagai salah satu dari sepersekian banyak daftar nominasi manusia yang paling di hindari dalam kehidupan Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun belum mengerjakan tugas. Yah, Kris tau perihal tersebut. Karena sesunguhnya alasan Kris mengajak Baekhyun bertemu setelah berakhirnya jam kuliah adalah; karena dia di suruh Dosen Cho untuk membimbing Baekhyun supaya pemuda mungil tersebut sesegera mungkin menyelesaikan tugas-tugas-nya yang sudah di telantarkan-nya selama lebih dari tiga bulan.

"Uhm, Pak? Bisa tolong beri Baekhyun sedikit waktu lagi? Setidaknya izin-kan saya untuk membimbing Baekhyun agar ia bisa mengerjakan tugas-nya dengan benar."

Baekhyun menatap Kris dengan pandangan yang berbinar lucu.

_Ouh pangeranku~' inner_ Baekhyun bersorak sorai di dalam sana.

Kris nampak begitu sempurna di mata Baekhyun. Pemuda ini begitu baik dan juga tampan, sexy dan juga menawan. Layaknya seperti seorang pangeran yang berada di negeri dongeng. Kris begitu memikat hati, Baekhyun jadi ingin segera mempersunting-nya untuk di jadikan sebagai isteri.

Ung. Seperti-nya efek yang di timbulkan oleh rasa gugup yang berlebihan bukan hanya berdampak pada cara kinerja kantung kemihnya, melainkan juga berpengaruh bagi kesehatan otak Baekhyun sendiri.

Tolong ingatkan Baekhyun untuk segera berkonsultasi kepada salah satu dukun beranak yang tinggal diseberang jalan yang menuju ke pemakaman umum Gwiseul!

Baekhyun hanya bercanda, oke?

Dosen Cho nampak menimbang-nimbang permintaan Kris barusan. Di liriknya Baekhyun dan Kris secara bergantian melalui ekor matanya yang tajam. Dosen Cho menghela nafasnya dengan berat— mungkin karena beliau sudah terlalu frustasi. Berdoa sajalah supaya Dosen Cho di beri ketabahan dan umur yang panjang.

"Baiklah, kali ini anda selamat Baekhyun-ssi. Saya beri anda waktu selama tiga minggu dan anda harus menyelesaikanya dalam kurun waktu yang telah di tentukan. Mengerti? Kalu begitu saya permisi dulu."

Baekhyun mengangguk lucu kemudian menghela nafas lega. Netranya bergulir ke arah samping. Menatap Kris yang tengah tersenyum hangat kepada-nya. Hati Baekhyun berdesir dengan lembut. Bahkan dengan melihat senyuman menawan milik Kris saja sudah membuat jantungnya berdetak di ambang batas kewajaran seperti ini. Apalagi kalau melihat batang junior-nya yang panjang dan berurat? Oh astaga. Baekhyun bisa memastikan jikalau dirinya akan tewas di tempat.

"Kris-ssi. Terimakasih karena telah membuat dosen Cho memberikan kesempatan sekali lagi kepadaku, kau luar biasa. hehe". Kris tersenyum "Iya", menjawab dengan kalimat singkat padat namun jelas.

Baekhyun mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan yang sepatutnya bisa di perbincangkan bersama Kris. setidaknya dengan begitu ia bisa berlama-lama berada di dalam satu ruangan yang sama dengan Kris, sang pujaan hati.

Ini moment langka hello!.

"ngg~ kalau boleh aku tau, sejak kapan kau berada disini?"

Kris melirik kearah arloji yang berada di pergelangan tangan-nya.

"Eung..sejak satu setengah jam yang lalu, lebih tepatnya di saat kau terjatuh tak sadarkan diri tadi". Baekhyun mengangguk tanpa melepaskan pandangan-nya dari sesosok makhluk tampan yang tengah berdiri di dekatnya ini.

Mengabaikan rasa nyeri yang teramat pada bagian selatan tubuhnya demi melihat wajah rupawan Kris lebih lama. Ini moment langka, dan Baekhyun tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan moment berharga tersebut. Apapun demi sang pujaan hati. Jangankan hanya menahan kencing. Disuruh memanjat monas pun Baekhyun sanggup.

Baekhyun tidak menyangka kalau dirinya adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak manusia yang menjadi korban iklan di Indonesia.

"umm, Kris? Omong-omong kata Chanyeol kau ingin berbicara denganku sepulang jam kuliah ya?. Kau ingin membicarakan perihal apa?"

"Bukan hal yang penting sebenernya, aku hanya di suruh dosen Cho untuk membimbingmu supaya kau tidak lelet dalam mengerjakan tugas yang beliau berikan."

Baekhyun mendengus. Oh alangkah besarnya rasa dendam kesumat yang Baekhyun berikan kepada DosenSetanCho yang sangat menyebalkan itu. Dikit dikit tugas, seandainya ia tau bahwasanya Baekhyun teramat-sangat ingin membotaki kepalanya yang-sayangnya-berotak cerdas itu.

"Oh, Aku kira apa" Baekhyun menjawab dengan nada yang tak bersemangat. Ck, memangnya apa yang kau harapkan dari Kris, Baekhyun? Kau mengira kalau pemuda tampan tersebut mengajakmu bertemu karena ia mau mengajakmu kencan begitu?

Jangan banyak berharap Byun. Sepertinya kau mulai lapar. Mandi dulu sanah.

Kris mengamati perubahan raut wajah yang di alami oleh pemuda manis yang ada di hadapanya ini. Dia bisa memaklumi hal tersebut karena memang pada dasar-nya ia tau bahwa pemuda manis tersebut mempunyai dendam kesumat yang di berikan kepada salah satu dosen di kampusnya.

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung di saat mendapati sebuah benda hitam berbentuk persegi panjang yang tersaji di depan wajah-nya. Kemudian mendongak dan mendapati

wajah tampan Kris yang membuat jantungnya bekerja dua kali lebih bersemangat di bandingkan dengan hari-hari sebelumnya.

Kris yang menyadari tatapan yang di layangkan Baekhyun untuknya pun mencoba memperjelas—

"Beri aku nomor ponselmu, supaya aku tidak susah-susah saat ingin mengajakmu belajar Baekhyun".

"Hee?" Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali.

**oOOo**

Chanyeol menatap datar kearah Baekhyun yang tengah menggigiti dedaunan oak yang telah kering dengan gemas. Sekarang ini mereka tengah berada di taman belakang kampus.

Suasana taman ini begitu nyaman dan menyejukan. Berjejer-jejer pepohonan rindang yang dedaunanya bergerak-gerak seiring dengan terpaan angin yang lembut bersemlilir. Suara dedauan yang saling menggesek satu sama lain tidak berhasil membuat _mood_ Chanyeol menjadi sedikit membaik.

Bagaimana mau membaik jika di hadapanya kini Baekhyun tengah melakukan hal berhasil membuat _mood_-nya menjadi semakin memburuk.

_Menuliskan nama Kris di atas permukaan dedaunan oak yang telah mengering dengan menggunakan spidol yang bertinta merah._

Wow sekali!

Dedauan oak dan spidol yang bertinta merah akan menjadi benda keramat bagi Chanyeol mulai saat ini. Camkan itu!

"Kau tau Chanyeol? Aku bahagiaaaa sekali". Chanyeol diam, mengabaikan Baekhyun dan memilih untuk setia kepada ponsel pintarnya yang berada dalam genggaman.

Memilah-milah salah satu dari sekian banyak jenis game yang terdapat di dalam benda persegi panjang tersebut dan mulai sibuk dengan dunia-nya sendiri.

Setidaknya begini lebih baik daripada harus mendengar celotehan Baekhyun yang Chanyeol yakin objek yang akan di bahasnya tidak akan jauh-jauh dari sesosok Kris.

"Chanyeol? Kenapa Kris tidak segera menghubungiku ya?"

"Mana aku tau". Chanyeol menjawab dengan nada ketus yang membuat Baekhyun mendengus sebal. Di pukulnya belakang kepala Chanyeol dengan menggunakan tenaga dalam. Dan Chanyeol berani bersumpah kalau itu sangat menyakitkan.

"Aduh! Yak! kenapa kau memukulku?"

Chanyeol mendelik _horror_ ke arah Baekhyun yang tengah nyengir dengan lebarnya sambil memasang wajah tak berdosa.

"Habisnya kau mengabaikan-ku" Baekhyun menjawab dengan nada yang manja pada bagian akhir kalimat, dan jangan lupakan fakta tentang bibirnya yang tengah mengerucut imut. Membuat Chanyeol berusaha mati-matian untuk melawan hawa nafsu-nya yang mendadak tersulut dengan mudahnya.

Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi terlebih dahulu sebelum beranjak berdiri.

Baekhyun menatap bingung kearah Chanyeol yang tengah menepuk-nepuk pantanya guna membersihkan seklumit kotoran yang menempel disana.

"Yeol? Mau kemana?" Baekhyun masih anteng pada posisi-nya, duduk bersila sambil bersandar pada salah satu batang pohon maple yang kokoh.

"Aku mau kembali ke kelas, aku lupa kalau aku ada jam tambahan".

Bohong! Chanyeol bohong.

Sesungguhnya Chanyeol ingin pergi ke toilet sekarang. _Well_, dia ingin menidurkan senjata kesayangan-nya yang tengah mengacung dengan tegaknya— terangsang hanya karena melihat bibir Baekhyun tengah mengerucut dengan imut.

Tolong jangan lupakan fakta bahwasanya Park Chanyeol adalah sesosok pemuda yang mempunyai kadar kemesuman yang sangat tinggi. Bahkan Chanyeol pun tidak tau mengapa ia bisa menjadi semesum ini.

Tapi kali ini kasusnya berbeda. Tidak seperti biasanya Chanyeol mudah terangsang hanya karena sebuah pose imut. Biasanya ia hanya akan terangsang disaat melihat sesuatu yang benar-benar panas. Bukan seperti ini. Bahkan Baekhyun masih mengenakan pakaian-nya dengan lengkap, tapi—entahlah. Menurut Chanyeol Baekhyun itu berbeda.

"Lalu kau akan meninggalkanku disini sendirian begitu? Kau tega sekali"

Baekhyun menurunkan pandanganya, netranya membulat disaat melihat sebuah gundukan yang menggembung di antara kedua paha-nya Chanyeol. Baekhyun terpaku. Seolah terhipnotis— Baekhyun tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangaanya dari objek tersebut.

_oh yatuhan, kenapa besar sekali?_ tanpa sadar Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya dengan kasar.

Mendadak jiwa mesum Baekhyun terbangkit kembali setelah sekian lama terkurung didalam sangkar.

Alis Chanyeol mengernyit bingung, menghasilkan sebuah perempatan imajiner yang tercetak di dahinya yang tertutup poni. Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandangan Baekhyun dan menyadari bahwa pemuda manis tersebut tengah memandangi sesuatu yang tengah menggembung di antara kedua paha Chanyeol.

Dengan refleks Chanyeol menutupi kejantanan-nya yang tengah ereksi dengan menggunakan kedua tangan. Wajah Chanyeol merona sampai ketelinga karena menanggung malu yang berlebihan. Oh yatuhan!

"YAK! Apa yang tengah kau lihat Baekhyun?!"

Mendadak Chanyeol ingin segera menjeburkan dirinya kedalam sumur disaat Baekhyun menatap kearah netranya dengan pandangan yang tak bisa Chanyeol artikan.

Chanyeol nyaris terjungkal disaat Baekhyun berdiri dengan tiba-tiba. Nafas Chanyeol tercekat manakala Baekhyun berjaalan menghampirinya yang masih setia mematung di tempat. Semua terjadi layaknya sebuah adegan yang sedang dalam mode _slow motion_.

Entah kenapa cara berjalan Baekhyun terlihat begitu sensual di mata Chanyeol. Begitu menggoda pertahanan Chanyeol yang nyaris jebol. Lalu semua fantasy indahnya terbuyar disaat—

"Chanyeol? Kau terangsang padaku?"

—saat suara halus Baekhyun menyapu indra pendengaranya. Dan sialnya, suara halus tersebut entah kenapa terdengar begitu menggoda di gendang telinga Chanyeol.

"A-aku tidak" Chanyeol merutuki kenapa suaranya bahkan tidak mau berpihak kepada dirinya.

Baekhyun mencibir. "Lalu itu apa? Kenapa dia bisa menegak begitu? Tidak mungkin sekali jika dia menegak dengan sendirinya". Chanyeol mengumpat-umpat di dalam hati karena Baekhyun berkata sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah selangkanganya. Tak taukah Baekhyun kalau Chanyeol sungguh sedang menanggung rasa malu?

_Padahal aslinya Chanyeol itu tidak punya rasa malu. _

Otak Chanyeol berfikir dengan keras, mencoba mencari sebuah alasan yang sekiranya cukup logis dan mampu mebuat Baekhyun berhenti memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak.

"Eung, kau tau? aku baru saja melihat vidio biru melalui ponselku dan yah—beginilah hasilnya" Chanyeol berdoa di dalam hati supaya Baekhyun mau mempercayai alasan palsu-nya. Menatap lekat kearah Baekhyun yang sekarang memasang tampang seseorang yang sedang berfikir. Membuat Baekhyun terlihat semakin imut dan menggemaskan. Membuat Chanyeol ingin segera meng-karungi pemuda manis ini dan membawanya pulang. Menjadikanya sebuah santapan makan pagi, siang, sore, malam yang sangat lezat. Yeah if you know what Chanyeol's mean.

"Ah aku mengerti, lantas kenapa kau tidak bilang kepadaku? alih-alih pergi karena ada jam tambahan padahal faktanya kau ingin pergi ketoilet untuk menidurkan adikmu yang tengah terjaga itu. Aku kan bisa membantumu yeol~"

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya bingung "M-maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak usah berpura-pura polos, Yeol" Baekhyun memasang wajah datar, mendekat kearah Chanyeol dan—

**ooOOoo**

"Ahnn—,b-baekh~ ouchh, lebih keras sayanghh—"

Chanyeol mendesah sambil mendongakan kepalanya, matanya terpejam menerima sebuah sengatan-sengatan listrik yang bersumber pada pangkal pahanya dan menyebar keseluruh persendian tubuhnya. Nafas-nya memburu merasakan kenikmatan yang tak mampu ia jabarkan dengan kata-kata. Kepalanya terasa pusing, pandanganya mengabur, namun masih bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok mungil yang menunduk di antara kedua paha-nya.

Chanyeol hanya mampu mengerang sambil mengumpat-umpat kecil disaat kejantananya mendapatkan servis yang kelewat memabukan. Gelenyar-gelenyar kenikmatan dengan cepat menyebar keseluruh persendianya.

Baekhyun menghisap milik Chanyeol dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu. Lidahnya ikut bermain di sekitar permukaan benda panjang tersebut— memutari dan menyentil-nyentil sebuah lubang kecil yang berada di pucuk kejantanan Chanyeol yang berdiri dengan tegaknya— membuat Chanyeol mengerang kesetanan sambil mengumpat-umpat sebagai bukti bahwasanya pemuda tinggi tersebut teramat menyukai perlakuan Baekhyun kepada kejantananya.

"Ahnn—ahh, Baekhyun~"

Chanyeol merasakan debaran jantung-nya yang bertalu-talu dengan semangat di dalam sana. Nafasnya berhembus tak beraturan, sesekali mendesis di saat gigi Baekhyun dengan sengaja menggigiti batang kejantananya dengan gigitan yang pelan dan menggoda. Chanyeol merasakan bahwa seluruh persendianya mengejang kaku, sesuatu ingin melesak keluar dari dalam prostatnya. Chanyeol hampir merasakan surga dunia.

"Baekh— a-akuh—"

Baekhyun yang mengerti pun semakin gencar mempermainkan kejantanan Chanyeol yang berkedut-kedut. Melesakan seluruh batang benda tersebut ke dalam rongga mulutnya yang hangat—namun tak sepenuhnya tertampung dikarenakan ukuranya yang terlalu panjang.

"Uhmhh— panjang sekali—hmht—"

Baekhyun menggeram sambil terus mencoba untuk melesakan kejantanan Chanyeol yang begitu panjang kedalam mulutnya yang mungil. Sesekali tersedak karena ujung kepala kejantanan Chanyeol menyentuh pangkal tenggorokan-nya. Dan Chanyeol bersumpah kalau itu sensasinya sungguh memabukan. Lebih memabukan dibanding dengan sebuah wine bermerek yang seringkali ia teguk. Rongga mulut Baekhyun yang hangat begitu memberikan sensasi menyendiri bagi Chanyeol. Bagaikan sebuah ekstasi, Chanyeol merasa kalau dirinya telah kecanduan.

Baekhyun semakin giat menyedot-menghisap dan menggigit kecil batang kemaluan Chanyeol saat dirasakanya benda panjang tersebut berkedut-kedut hendak mengeluarkan lava-nya. Baekhyun menghisap batang kemaluan tersebut dengan kuat, sampai-sampai kedua pipinya pun ikut mencekung kedalam,—membuat Chanyeol semakin blingsatan merasakan sensasi yang kelewat memabukan sampai ke ubun-ubun. Seluruh badan Chanyeol mengejang kaku di saat gigi-gigi kecil Baekhyun mengesek permukaan kulit kejantanan-nya yang sedikit berurat.

Chanyeol menjambak rambut Baekhyun dengan sedikit keras sebagai pelampiasan hasratnya yang membuncah disaat pemuda mungil tersebut dengan nakal mempermainkan lubang penisnya dengan menggunakan lidahnya yang begitu lihai. Mengorek lubang tersebut dengan menggunakan ujung lidahnya, mengirimkan implus-implus kenikmatan yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya yang telah basah sempurna, bermandikan oleh keringat yang mengucur deras dari celah pori-pori kulitnya yang terbuka.

Baekhyun menghisap benda panjang tersebut dengan sangat kuat, membuat Chanyeol memekik karena sensasi yang mendera tubuh bagian selatan-nya itu. Chanyeol mendesah-desah sambil sesekali menggoyangkan pinggulnya dengan tak sabaran. menyambut rongga hangat Baekhyun yang begitu membius. Chanyeol hampir sampai.

Cairanya sudah terkumpul diujung penisnya yang semakin berkedut-kedut.

"Baekhh-ahh, akuh sam—"

Chanyeol tidak sanggup menyelesaikan rangkaian kalimatnya di saat sperma-nya telah melesak keluar dengan begitu deras. Dan Baekhyun pun menyambutnya dengan semangat. Mulutnya menggembung berisikan cairan Chanyeol yang terlalu banyak.

Menelan seluruh cairan Chanyeol yang mengucur dengan deras, Baekhyun menikmatinya dengan mata setengah terpejam. menjilat-jilat sisa cairan yang tertinggal di pangkal paha Chanyeol, kemudian mendongak dan mendapati wajah sayu Chanyeol yang nampak begitu sexy menurut Baekhyun.

**ooOoo**

Chanyeol membenahi letak celana-nya yang tadinya melorot ke bawah. Dilirik-nya Baekhyun yang tengah menunduk guna menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tengah merona hebat. Entahlah, Chanyeol tidak tau apa yang tengah pemuda manis itu fikirkan. Sifatnya begitu aneh setelah insiden 'mengoral' itu terjadi. Bukanya tadi Baekhyun sendiri yang menawarkan dirinya untuk membantu Chanyeol menidurkan adiknya? Lah tapi kenapa sekarang reaksi pemuda manis ini begitu membingungkan?

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat kearah Baekhyun yang tengah berdiri sambil menunduk, di bawah naungan rindanganya pohon maple yang daunya mulai berguguran. Chanyeol hendak menyentuh bahu pemuda tersebut sebelum sebuah pekikan suara mengintrupsi kegiatanya.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU YEOL! OH ASTAGA, aku malu sekali~, Aduh wajahku! kenapa disini panas sekali?" Baekhyun mengipas-kipasi wajah-nya yang nampak memerah sampai ketelinga.

Chanyeol ingin sekali menertawakanya, serius! Baekhyun itu lucu sekaligus menggemaskan. Tolong jangan salahkan Chanyeol kalau ia tidak bisa mencegah dirinya sendiri untuk tidak manjampi-jampi Baekhyun supaya pemuda manis tersebut bisa jatuh kedalam pelukan-nya.

"Hei cebol! kenapa wajahmu memerah begitu?" Chanyeol terkikik geli di akhir kalimatnya. Baekhyun mendelik, mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mencibir "Dasar tidak punya terimakasih, kau menyebalkan sekali."

"yak yak, bukanya tadi aku tidak meminta bantuanmu, Baek? bukanya kau sendiri yang menawarkan diri untuk membantuku? dan kenapa sekarang jadi kau yang menyalahkanku?"

Baekhyun mendengus sebelum mendongakan wajahnya, menatap Chanyeol dengan dagu yang terangkat naik. Baekhyun ingin menangis disaat melihat perbedaan tinggi badan-nya dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sadar ia itu pendek, tapi ia benar-benar tidak tau kalau menjadi pendek rasanya akan semenohok ini. Kau tau? Sakitnya tuh dimana-mana— di seluruh tubuh Baekhyun; baik di hati , tangan, kaki, maupun selangkangan.

"Aku kan hanya berniat membantumu"—

"Tapi aku tidak membutuhkan bantuanmu"

"Tapi aku kan ingin membantumu"

"Tapi aku tidak ingin kau membantuku"

—"Tapi aku—" Bola mata Baekhyun bergerak-gerak gelisah, "Aku—" "Aku apa?"— Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata yang berair dan bibir yang melengkung kebawah. "Aku tidak tau~". Chanyeol mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya, "ppftt- BUAHAHA"

Baekhyun menatap sebal kearah Chanyeol yang tengah berjongkok sambil memegangi perutnya. Baekhyun mendengus sebelum berbalik, beranjak meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih sibuk dengan tawa-nya.

Bibirnya tak henti menggerutu sambil terus berjalan dengan kaki yang menghentak-hentak ke tanah. Melontarkan beribu-ribu sumpah serapah yang di tujukan kepada Chanyeol.

Langkahnya terhenti di saat sebuah langan kekar melingkar di perutnya yang ramping, ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hei, kau marah padaku?" Baekhyun bergidik disaat suara berat Chanyeol menyapu indra pendengaranya, Suara berat Chanyeol begitu sexy dan dalam. Baekhyun menggeliat gelisah di saat terpaan nafas hangat Chanyeol mengenai bagian tengkuknya yang sensitif. "Iya, Kau menyebalkan!" Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan diri dari kungkungan tangan kekar Chanyeol namun itu semua sia-sia karena Chanyeol memeluknya dengan begitu erat.

"Jangan terlalu sensitif, aku kan hanya bercanda" Suara Chanyeol berdengung bersamaan dengan menempelnya sebuah benda kenyal di pipi Baekhyun yang gembul.

Ini salah! Baekhyun tau ini salah. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya terikat dalam hubungan sabagai sahabat bukan? Ah tidak, bahkan Chanyeol pernah bilang kepadanya bahwa pemuda tampan tersebut tidak mau berteman denganya hanya karena sebuah alasan yang sangat konyol— menurut Baekhyun.

_'Aku tidak mau menjadi sahabatmu, untuk apa menjadi sepasang sahabat sementara suatu saat nanti kita akan menjadi sepasang kekasih? Bahkan aku berani menjamin bahwa kau dan aku adalah jodoh Baekhyun. Kau akan menjadi isteriku kelak. lihat saja nanti'_

**Haha. -_-**

Baekhyun mendengus di saat mengingat perkataan Chanyeol beberapa hari yang lalu.

**G**ombal, **G**aring, modu**s. **

Kalau disingkat jadi **GGS -_-**

"Chanyeol?" Yang hanya di balas dengan dengungan oleh Chanyeol.

"Kau tau? Yang tadiitu adalah kali pertamanya untuk ku, lho"

"Yang tadi yang mana?" Baekhyun mendengus.

"Ung, sa'at aku mengoral milikmu" Baekhyun bisa merasakan bahwa Chanyeol tengah tercenung sekarang. "Ya lalu?"

"Dan tentu saja yang tadi itu tidak gratis, kau harus membayar."

"Kau ingin kubayar berapa?, uangku banyak Baekhyun, kau tidak usah khawatir"

Baekhyun menyikut perut Chanyeol dengan sedikit keras. Membuat Chanyeol sontak melepaskan pelukanya dari Baekhyun dan memilih untuk mengusap perutnya yang sedikit terasa nyeri. "YAK!"

"Brengsek! Kau kira aku ini pelacur? Bukan uang yang aku minta, Yeol" Salah satu alis Chanyeol terangkat naik. "Lalu? Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku ingin kau memberikanku alamat rumah atupun apartemen-nya Kris, Yeol. Kau punya kan?"

"..."

"Chan? Kau mendengarku tidak? Hei—"

**Ddrt. ddrtt. drrt..**

**"**—Eh tunggu sebentar!"

Baekhyun merogoh kantung celana-nya dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda hitam persegi panjang yang tengah bergetar pertanda ada sebuah pesan singkat yang masuk.

Alisnya mengernyit disaat menjumpai sederet nomor asing yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Chanyeol? Aaaaa Chanyeol~ Kris mengirim pesan padaku~"

.

.

.

**Ti**

**Bi**

**Si**

**[[A/N]]**

**Halo sayanghh/? emwah(?) :* /gelodak/**

**Saya telat apdet huhu u.u . Niatnya mau apdet sebelum UAS kemaren tapi gajadi karena ceritanya saya rombak. Sebenernya Chap dua nya ada adegan NC-nya ampe tahap 'in-out(?)' tp gak jadi gara² suatu alasan. **

**Ceritanya makin gajel -_- humornya gak dapet, romens/? nya gadapet juga -_- . Saya lagi gak ada mood buat nulis cerita sebenernya -_- masih terlalu galau :3**

**Saya bingung T^T . saya galau karena Sungmin ahjumma(?) nikah sama jussjuss/? Saeun :'3 . Aaa serius saya gabisa ngebayangin kalo yg nikah itu salah satu di antara Chanbaek :') HUAA SAYA GARIDHO KALO CHANBAEK DI PISAHIN(?) :". **

**Saya bakal berhenti jadi fujoshi kalau semisal Chanbaek nikah sama orang lain :3**

**Kebanyakan cuap-cuap gue -_- . oke yodah makasih buat yg udah ngereview di chap kemaren;**

**[ Ichi Bee ], [ Byvn88 ], [ Lussia archery ], [ Miss leeanna ], [ leader kwon ], [ Mela querer ChanBaekYeol ], [Sweety Chanbaek92 ], [ Endangayu68], [Kin ocean ] , [ Sniaangrn ], [ Farfaridah16 ], [ azzuradeva ], [ isyarahfeni ], [ jung hyejin ], [rev . revaldy ], [neneh cabill] [jihyunnn] [dandelionleon] [neli amelia] [ayuputeri] [guest g] [7D] [1004 baekkie] [maple fujoshi2309] [evilosshd] [chanbaekissingroom] [EXO LOVE] [Guest] [ChanChanHwang] [Baekhaaan] [Sayaka dini] [hinagiku2705] [aquariusbaby06] [Vijnaputri]**

**Buat orang² yg pename-nya tertera di atas :* Sarangek muah muah :***

**p.s: Dan buat **_**Eviloshhd: **_

Aku orang jawa bagian timur sebelahnya qoriya(?) dan di depan-nya kota Amsterdam mbak'e :' lah sampeyan wong ndi he?

**Contact aku lewat bbm yah: 512e1ab (sekalian promo) xD**


End file.
